Pinenose
|pastaffie=Darktail's Group, ShadowClan, The Kin |death=Killed in battle |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Rogue: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Pinepaw Pinenose Pinenose Pinenose Pinenose |familyt=Mate: Daughter: Sons: Kit: Foster Daughter: |familyl=Spikefur Lioneye Puddleshine, Slatefur, Birchbark Weaselkit Violetpaw |mentor=Ratscar |apps=None |livebooks=The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' }} Pinenose is a black she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :After the battle with the Dark Forest, Pinenose has returned to the rank of warrior, participating in a border patrol to renew the scent markings along their borders. This patrol consists of herself, Scorchfur, Spikepaw, and Ferretclaw. Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, meets this group of cats on his way to check on ShadowClan. Pinenose confronts the ThunderClan patrol, who asks where their scent markings are. She hisses that they were on their way to renew the markers now, and lets Scorchfur handle the confrontation, while she stands by and watches, her fur still bristling. :After saving Frankie and meeting Jessy, Bramblestar spots Pinenose yet again, this time on a patrol with the three cats from the previous encounter, and ShadowClan's new deputy, Crowfrost. He watches as the five cats run past them, their eyes wide and fur on edge. Lionblaze questions their motives, saying they can't be hunting prey or on another border patrol. :Pinenose is one of the cats who helps gather bedding for ShadowClan's nursing queens, and says to Scorchfur that Snowbird and their kits will sleep well tonight. ThunderClan's warriors offer to help, and both Pinenose and Pouncetail look grateful for the help. Rowanstar is not happy with Cinderheart and Spiderleg's offer, however, and rejects their help, saying his Clan can manage. Rowanstar again rejects ThunderClan's help when they try and take care of the kittypets that are tormenting ShadowClan. :During the battle with the badgers, Pinenose is seen fighting alongside Lionblaze. Near them, Mousewhisker fights alongside Stoatfur, trying to drive the animals away. When Bramblestar notices Ivypool performing a Dark Forest move, his vision is cut off as another badger roars past him, being chased by Pinenose. She is joined by Lilypaw and Poppyfrost, and the three manage to successfully fend off the badger. After the battle, Pinenose and Stoatfur help get Crowfrost home, who was attacked and injured by the badgers. :Pinenose is a member of yet another patrol, this one headed by Tigerheart. The patrol leader and Pinenose are joined by Stoatfur, and the three cats confront Bramblestar, who is within the safe territory by the lake. They ask what Bramblestar is doing, and he explains that he is taking one of the kittypets, Minty, home. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : She is a ShadowClan apprentice being mentored by Ratscar. Fading Echoes :Pinepaw is with her mentor and her Clanmates, Crowfrost and Tigerheart. The four cats make up a patrol that finds a ThunderClan patrol lurking near the border of the two Clans. Pinepaw's patrol questions the ThunderClan patrol, which consists of Graystripe, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Briarpaw, and Dovepaw. When questioned, Graystripe growls that his patrol is checking for ShadowClan scent inside their territory. Lionblaze explains that a hazel bush has been recently found with ShadowClan scent all over it. The three ShadowClan warriors deny this, as ShadowClan would gain nothing from the meaningless bush. Thornclaw challenges ShadowClan to come see for themselves. Pinepaw snaps at Thornclaw, saying that ThunderClan is not in charge of every cat just because it was their idea to go upstream to find the source that's blocking the river. Ratscar then accuses ThunderClan of trying to trick them into a fight. :After Lionblaze asks why they would do such a thing, Tigerheart cleverly offers to check, giving him an opportunity to hide the scent on the bush, which is known to only himself and Dovepaw. He returns to the two glaring patrols. Crowfrost, Ratscar, and Tigerheart briefly discuss the matter between themselves as Pinepaw paces back and forth, her hackles still raised. After a moment, the patrols part ways. :Later, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather arrive in the ShadowClan camp, asking for the land that Firestar had given to ShadowClan. Blackstar summons Russetfur and Littlecloud, matching his company. As Littlecloud emerges from his den, Jayfeather scans the camp, and hears coughing from the apprentices' den. He senses that Pinepaw was the one coughing, but her young body would shake off the illness soon enough. :During the battle against ThunderClan, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw are seen flanking Crowfrost. Dovepaw digs her claws into Pinepaw's back and Ivypaw fights Starlingpaw. After Pinepaw screeches in pain, Dovepaw and Ivypaw release their grip and the ShadowClan apprentices run back to their Clanmates. Night Whispers :Pinepaw is in ShadowClan camp being taught by Rowanclaw how to be better prepared for the next battle; ShadowClan was in a Clan meeting discussing how to be better prepared for the next battle with ThunderClan in order to regain the lost land. Ferretpaw pretended to be Thornclaw and Oakfur was pretending to be Hazeltail, and while Pinepaw is attacking 'Thornclaw', 'Hazeltail' knocks her over, exactly how it was in the battle. Keeping in mind what Rowanclaw had been trying to tell her, Pinepaw escapes from 'Hazeltail's' grip and finds a way to use the situation to her advantage. This is met with approval from her Clan. :Pinepaw is next heard of when Dovepaw stretches her senses to the ShadowClan camp, with either Ferretpaw or Starlingpaw complaining about her crushing his nest and asking her to move over. :Later, Pinepaw is on a hunting patrol with Tigerheart, Snowbird, and Ratscar. Pinepaw was playing in the snow when she lands, painfully, in a snowdrift concealing a patch of brambles. When the patrol runs into Flametail, who is out looking for herbs mainly for Littlecloud, who is the only ShadowClan cat sick at the time, Flametail smells borage on her pelt. This helps Flametail figure out that there may be unharmed herbs hidden under brambles, which helps save ShadowClan from a devastating leaf-bare. :She is playing on the frozen lake with her denmate, Starlingpaw, and Clanmate, Olivenose. Starlingpaw tells Flametail that they are playing a game they made up called prey-stone. Flametail teams up with Olivenose against the two apprentices. While Flametail and Olivenose pass the stone to get in a position to score, Pinepaw and Starlingpaw guard the prey-hole. Nearing the prey-hole, Flametail shoots, but is blocked by Pinepaw. Pinepaw sends the stone hurtling back at Flametail, but he misses the catch of the stone and chases after it out deeper into the middle of the ice-covered lake causing him to drown, despite the efforts of Jayfeather. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :She is now a warrior with the name of Pinenose. Her warrior name is announced at a Gathering, along with Starlingwing and Ferretclaw. The Last Hope :She appears briefly as a queen, when the Place of No Stars cats attack the ShadowClan camp. It is noticed that her kit is lying dead on the ground and she is wailing over its lifeless body. Tallpoppy helps her get away from the thick of the fighting, where she could continue grieving over her kit. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Pinenose is first seen in the nursery in ShadowClan's camp. Alderpaw is visiting with Leafpool, who is helping to care for ShadowClan's sick and only medicine cat, Littlecloud. Alderpaw enters the den, looking for Violetkit, and Grassheart, a pregnant queen, wearily asks to know who he is. Pinenose also hisses and repeats the question. Alderpaw explains that he is ThunderClan's medicine cat and asks to see Violetkit. Pinenose, who is Violetkit's foster mother, stares at her in exasperation and says she is a funny little thing, who prefers to play by herself in the nursery rather than outside with her foster littermates. While Alderpaw and Violetkit talk, Alderpaw says he brought a feather from her sister, and Violetkit asks if he means Lionkit. Pinenose corrects Violetkit, saying Lionkit is not her real sister. Violetkit complains she wants to taste vole but Pinenose won't let her. Pinenose interrupts Alderpaw's and Violetkit's talk, saying it's time for Violetkit's nap. When she protests, Pinenose says Grassheart is tired of her chatter. When Alderpaw tries to persuade her to let Violetkit talk with him outside, Pinenose becomes irritated and insists that Violetkit naps. :A couple days later, it is night time and Violetkit is awake, feeling troubled and thinking, while everyone else is asleep. She prods Pinenose awake and asks if she really belonged to ShadowClan. Pinenose says of course, and that it was better than being in ThunderClan, snorting they're a bunch of know-it-all's. Violetkit says the elders were doubting her. Pinenose tells her to not listen to the elders because they have nothing to do but gossip. When Violetkit asks another question, Pinenose pushes her to the far end of the nest and tells her to go to sleep. She then rolls over and falls back to sleep, snoring softly. Violetkit wishes Pinenose would pull her close and lick her head till she was calm, like her former foster mother Lilyheart used to do. :Violetkit drifts off to sleep and is awoken by Pinenose's alarmed mew, ordering her son Puddlekit to fetch Leafpool, because Grassheart has started kitting. Pinenose is crouching beside Grassheart's nest. Leafpool enters the den and says Grassheart just needs wet moss to drink from. Pinenose orders Violetkit to get some. Leafpool says Puddlekit is already getting it, and says he will help her deliver the kits. Pinenose bristles, saying he is not an apprentice yet. Leafpool reassures her that Puddlekit is already six moons and will be her apprentice soon. :Needlepaw had sneaked Violetkit out of camp to visit her sister, Twigkit. Violetkit rides on Needlepaw's back, and Needlepaw jokingly asks if Pinenose feeds her enough, because she's light as a mouse. Violetkit retorts Pinenose feeds her plenty. Afterwards Needlepaw says they need to get back to camp before Pinenose notices Violetkit is gone. After Pinenose's biological kits are apprenticed, she remains in the nursery with Violetkit. Violetkit's upset about this because she knows how Pinenose longed to return to warrior duties. Violetkit is even lonlier than before, partly because Pinenose tells her she's too big to play with Grassheart's newborn kits. When Violetkit encounters Darktail and the rogues, Violetkit whispers how Pinenose told her the rogues didn't belong at the lake. Darktail mocks Pinenose and Violetkit rises to her foster mother's defense. :When Needlepaw returns Violetkit to camp, Violetkit expresses her grievances about Pinenose to Tawnypelt. Rowanstar orders Pinenose to not let Violetkit out of her sight; Pinenose asks if Grassheart could take care of her instead, but Rowanstar insists Grassheart is too busy with her first litter to worry about another kit. He warns the black queen to not let Violetkit turn out like Sleekpaw and the others. :When Violetkit escapes the camp again, she constantly worries about Pinenose and Grassheart missing her. The black queen erupts from the nursery when she arrives back at camp. Later, she orders Violetkit to return to the nursery. It is noted that she watches Violetkit like a hawk and rarely lets the kit out of her site. She worries about Pinenose when Rain threatens to take over the Clan territory. She catches Pinenose's eye when she returns to ShadowClan and guessed the black warrior wasn't thinking positive thoughts about her. After she is accepted back into the Clan, Pinenose acknowledges Violetpaw with polite nods but keeps her distance. :Later, Pinenose and Snowbird both come down with yellowcough and are confined to the warriors' den. Violetpaw fetches her foster mother some water-soaked moss, but Pinenose insists it's too hard to swallow. Twigpaw manages to get her to drink some. Pinenose becomes delirious and mistakes Twigpaw for Violetpaw and then for Lionpaw. She asks for Puddleshine and Birchpaw and worries about them becoming sick. She continues to ask for her kits, and Twigpaw wonders if Lionpaw knew how much her mother loved her. Puddleshine arrives and rests beside his mother to ease her pain. Later, Twigpaw asks if their mother loved them as much as Pinenose loves her kits. Violetpaw notes she always had Pinenose as her mother, but Twigpaw points out she didn't ask for her earlier. Violetpaw explains she decided Pinenose was better than nothing. :Lionpaw visits her mother and asks how she's doing. Puddleshine happily reports she's recovering nicely. Spikefur, their father, visits and asks Lionpaw to stop pestering them. Pinenose gleefully calls for her mate and tells Spikefur how proud she is of their son. Later, Pinenose remains in ShadowClan the rogues take over. Spikefur convinces Puddleshine to stay when he asks what he would do if Pinenose relapses and dies when he's gone. In ThunderClan, Alderpaw convinces Twigpaw that her sister is fine because she has Pinenose and Puddleshine. Shattered Sky :When Roach and Thistle bring Loki, Zelda and Max to ShadowClan's camp, Pinenose asks why the kittypets are here, and Darktail lightly tells her the Kin will always be kind to their guests. Violetpaw wills her foster mother not to say anything further, but Pinenose simply agrees with a mutter. :Just before the battle against RiverClan, Pinenose is seen among the line of The Kin. She is killed during the battle and is seen afterwards, lying on the ground close beside Violetpaw. Her throat was torn out and the ground around her is drenched in her blood. Violetpaw whispers her foster mother's name, saying she never showed her much love but cared for her when she was a stranger of ShadowClan. Violetpaw is sorry she died. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting Facts *When asked about Pinenose's unnamed kit, Kate said that Happykit, a name given by the fandom, sounded like a good name.Revealed on Kate Cary's blog Mistakes *She is mistakenly called a tom in ''Fading Echoes. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Spikefur:Kate's Blog Daughter: :Lioneye: Sons: :Slatefur: :Birchbark: :Puddleshine: Kit: :Weaselkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Foster Daughter: :Violetpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Kiefernpfote ru:Сосногривая fi:Pinenose Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Warriors Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Queen Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogue Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Darktail's Cats Category:StarClan Cat